School Trips
by Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy
Summary: Gajeel is sick of this damn bus drive, and Levy is too distracted to notice. Drabblish oneshot I wrote on a school tour.


**Hey minna!**

 **Hope you are all doing well, surviving and all that. I'm sorry for neglecting this account for so lon but arch! Time! Not on my side! Anyway, I'm on a school trip and after being cooped up for hours next to people I'm not particularly fond of I was inspired to write this little one shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does.**

Gajeel was sick of it. He had been sitting in this bloody bus for hours now. A stupid school trip to the middle of nowhere and the girl he really wanted to spend it with was sitting talking animatedly to her blond best friend and wouldn't even give him the time of day.

And his motion sickness patches were wearing off too.

Just peachy.

He sat and stared at the tiny girl with cerulean hair and wide brown eyes, perfect hips, cute laugh as Lucy made a comment...

Shit. He needed to stop these thoughts before he really got himself into trouble. To distract himself from both his motion sickness and the object of his affection he glanced at his brother. Well. Adoptive brother.

Natsu was not wearing any motion sickness patches. Probably due to a stupid comment from Gray. Idiots, both of them. Gray was currently being fawned over by Juvia, who was trying her utmost to get his attention from the seat behind him but Gray pretended to ignore her.

Gajeel frowned. Juvia deserved way better than that idiot of a pervert who couldn't keep his clothes on... Wow. He was starting to sound like Natsu. Having run out of things to try an occupy his mind with, Gajeel looked out of his designated seat by a bus window to see their bus turn into a rest stop.

Fucking finally.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy internally leaped with joy as the bus pulled into the rest stop. She really needed to stretch her legs and maybe ... If she got a chance, she could chat with Gajeel...

She really hated her designated seat. It was diagonally behind Gajeel's, on the opposite side of the bus and both were seated at windows.

She had been keeping up a conversation with Lucy, who was behind her, but it was a superficial conversation, designed to distract her from the broad shoulders with a glorious mane of black hair tied into a low ponytail diagonally in front of her with his amazing piercings peaking from his ears...

She bit her lip. She needed to get out of this hot, stuffy bus. Like now.

Levy practically dived out the bus and ran to the little shop to buy herself a water. She knew it was bad to drink bottled water but she couldn't care less right now. Out of the corner of her eye while she was paying she noticed Gajeel saunter in and make his way to her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Getting anything?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Nah, just came to find you before your lapdogs have a heart attack thinking out died of dehydration."

She couldn't help herself. She was so tired and thirsty and so frustrated at not having spoken to him in hours and now was finally having a conversation with him... She burst out laughing.

Gajeel was so confused. One second he had tried to have a conversation with the girl of his dreams...

Not that he would admit that out loud. Ever. Not even to his cat.

...and he next she had burst out laughing?

But her laugh was so contagious, and her smile so broad that he couldn't help laughing too.

After the cashier had so politely butted in and told them to hurry as they were holding up the queue, Levy skipped back to the bus only pausing to take long gulps of her water and giggling at Gajeel jokes. She was feeling a hell of a lot better. Especially while talking to her longtime crush...she felt her cheeks warm at the very thought.

When they arrived at he bus, the headmaster, also the trip director, Makarov announced that because they were so well behaved, they could now choose their own seats, wherever they pleased and with whoever they fancied.

"Just don't burn down the bus trying to get to the good seats, Brats! And Natsu, put your patches on this time for Mavis sake!"

Gajeel's heart leaped...maybe, just maybe could sit next to levy for the rest of the bus ride...only another...he checked his phone's GPS... 6 hours..

As he was about to ask Levy to sit next him, he noticed two very distinct facts. One: Jet and Droy were fighting over who was going to sit next to Levy, and two: she was walking toward him.

Before he realised what was happening Levy had grabbed his arm and dragged him to Jet and Droy.

"Sorry guys...Gajeel already asked me..." Levy said, before looking up at Gajeel, imploring him with her eyes to back her up.

He scowled at her lapdogs before nodding gruffly and making his way into he bus.

When they both sat down on the perfect set of seats, her at the window an him on the aisle, they both looked at each other awkwardly before turning away from each other.

Gajeel felt like an idiot. He had finally got her here and now he couldn't even bring himself to say a word to her?

Levy felt her cheeks burning. She had been so forward! How was she ever going to live that down?! She had forced the most scary, badass, attractive guy she had ever spoken to, and not to mention her longtime crush, to sit next to her! How did she deal with this one?

Just then the bus started moving, pulling out of the rest stop.

Gajeel blanched. He had completely forgotten to put new patches on...

He groaned.

Levy looked up at the broad teenage boy next to her and realised what was wrong. Strange, he usually remembered to put his patches on... She dug through her bag at her feet before feeling a heavy weight drop onto her shoulder.

Gajeel couldn't sit up anymore and his body refused to listen to logic as he felt his head fall onto Levy's petite shoulder.

Levy turned red. She knew he was sick and probably couldn't sit up but this was the kinda thing coupes did wasn't it? Ya know, rest heads on each others shoulders...

She shook her head and carried on diving through her bag to try and find what she was lookin for.

"Ha! Got it!"

She pulled out a small tube of motion sickness pills.

"Gajeel? I know they won't work quite as well, but its better than nothing."

He groaned.

"Whatcha talkin' about Shrimp?"

"Motion sickness pills. I brought some in case anyone needed, just in case."

Oh he needed to marry this girl. Not complaining about his head on her shoulder, offering medication when he wasn't feeling too great, where was she all his life?

His hazy brain realised he needs to give an answer.

"S-Sure Shrimp"

She gave him two pills and her water so he could wash them down. She felt her face redden as she realised that because she had drunk from that bottle he would have indirectly kissed her.

As he sighed with relief and handed back the bottle his body maneuvered itself so his head was in her lap.

She squeaked. He grinned to himself.

"G-gajeel!"

"Please Shrimp..just till the meds start working..."

"O-okay" she replied, face still visibly red.

She unconsciously started stroking his hair while he lay and groaned in agony. Maybe caring for Gajeel would take her one step closer to being able to confess her feelings. At least she hoped so.

As Gajeel lay comfortably with her tiny fingers playing in his hair he realised that he could get used to this...

 **And there you have it. Cute little story (I hope) .**

 **So this was unbetaed. And done on a moving bus on my phone. So no judging. Well everyone, enjoy and have a fantastic day wherever you are! And remember that little review button is begig for a click. Drop me a line, anything.**

 **Love Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy**


End file.
